A Window Into The Past
by AutobotGuy710
Summary: AU. Shane Reynolds has spent all twelve years of his life having visions of the life of the Autobot, Ironhide, who died the very moment he was born. For years, he's pondered the question: is he a reincarnation? It's a haunting question that may very well forever remain a mystery. But none-the-less, puts him in the path of the Autobots, including Ironhide's protege: Sideswipe.
1. New Faces in Town

A/N: So basically, this is twelve years after Dark of the Moon. No Cemetery Wind. NEST is still around. But Ironhide's dead, mostly because that is important to the entire plot. As you can see from the summary.

Also thanks again to **Sidekicks-anonymous** , my beta, for their work on this chapter! :D

PAIRINGS: Past: IronhidexChromia, OptimusxElita, SideswipexArcee Current: WillxSarah, OptimusxElita

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the canon characters, they belong to Hasbro/Paramount/Etc! I technically own Shane, even if he does, of course have flashbacks to a past as Ironhide. He himself is my own creation so. XD Any other OCs are mine too!

...

 **CHAPTER 1  
New Faces in Town**

 _He felt the pain again._

 _He felt as the mech he was supposed to be, Ironhide, eroded away. Demanding to know what the other Autobot—or he supposed, traitor—Sentinel Prime had done. He felt as his body was painfully torn apart, the pain beyond excruciating. He felt like he was dying, slowly, and he supposed that was because Ironhide was. With the last of his energy, he reached out, he tried to save himself..._

That's when Shane Reynolds woke up on the bus again. He shifted his body slightly, blinking against the sun that shone through the window. He wasn't sure how long he'd been asleep, but he certainly hoped he hadn't been spotted by anyone. After all, a twelve-year-old by himself, sleeping on a twenty-four hour bus ride was definitely something that would seem off to anyone with common sense.

But then, he wasn't a normal kid, either. What normal kid lived in a foster care almost from birth? What normal kid had dreams of being a giant robot? That was something that'd haunted him for his entire life, those dreams. Was it a past life? Some sort of window in the past? A psychic ability? Honestly, Shane wasn't sure that he'd ever know, or fully understand the answer if he was given one. But he hoped, somewhere deep inside of him that maybe one day he would have an idea.

That's what had given him this crazy idea. Not to run away, no, that came from wanting to find his parents. A quiet, but honest dream that he'd had for some time now. No, that was what had given him the crazy idea to go to the Washington D.C. area. A place where his most vivid memories tended to be, other than an island, and then the farm that the Lennox's had once owned. It was probably crazy to think that it was anything but a dream. But ever since the Autobots made themselves known years ago, a part of him wondered if maybe it was real.

He went over his story again: His name was Shane Lambert. He had a friend with family in the Washington DC area who had, for one reason or another, agreed to this. Thankfully, he had the same first name, so he wouldn't be totally lying. He was finally pulled out of his thoughts as the bus came to a stop at a curb. Shane supposed that they must have reached DC by now.

He carefully picked up the ratty old backpack at his side, and stood up. A few people turned their heads, but he kept his head down. A hood concealed his golden brown hair and blue eyes. He knew he had to keep himself hidden, at least from people like the ones on the bus who lived where he did.

"Hey kid," The bus driver asked. "Anybody waiting for you out there?"

Shane turned towards the bus stop. Thankfully there was a man around eighteen hanging out there. He pointed a finger straight at him and nodded. "My cousin," Shane said, and dropped a couple of quarters in the tip jar. "Thanks, man. You have a good day."

He stepped off the bus without another word, staring around. Judging by the monuments in the distance, he could tell that he'd definitely made it to D.C.—thankfully. He waited until the bus drove away, then began to walk along the sidewalk, trying to remember, from his dreams, where exactly he was going. Sometimes his dreams were vague, but from what he remembered, he was looking for a place called NEST. Somewhere that doubled as the "Department for Health and Human Services".

Either that, or he could find the human most prominent in his visions: Will Lennox.

Until then? Shane had to keep his head down. He had to keep blending blend in with the crowd. What's more, he had to find either a youth shelter, or somewhere safe to sleep on the streets while he was here. Either way, avoiding cops either way would be easy; he'd had a few run-ins with them before.

Speak of the devil…he turned his head as the sound of police sirens reached him and multiple vehicles came into view.

He saw that people had started to point and shout. It wasn't hard to see why, either. Though he'd only seen them in dreams, he could recognize them as a few of the Autobots. A silver Corvette, a large blue Peterbuilt with red flames and a trailer, and then one, he didn't recognize, a police cruiser. The last one, though, did remind him of some dreams that had hadn't taken place on earth, about a mech named Prowl. If he wasn't mistaken, the other two were Optimus Prime and Sideswipe, two of Ironhide's closest friends.

A part of him wanted to rush out and flag them down right there. But that would likely result in him ending up a pancake, and he didn't want that. No, answers would have to wait, at least for now. But this did confirm what he had hoped for: the Autobots still had a base here. They still lived here.

But for the moment, he only disappeared quietly into the crowd.

...

 _:Sideswipe! Do you have a visual?:_

Sideswipe groaned as Prowl commed him again from the back of the line. Sometime in the past few centuries, one would think he'd know the front-liner worked best without distractions. Unless it came directly from his twin, and partner-in-crime, Sunstreaker. But then again, the second-in-command seemed to pride himself in being a pest to the twins, so why was he even surprised?

 _:Yes Prowl, I have a visual on the '_ Con,: Sideswipe grunted as he weaved through oncoming traffic. _:I'm preparing to engage.:_

 _:Negative, Sideswipe,:_ Optimus interrupted. _:Do not engage the hostile until we have reached the position.:_

 _:Prime, he's right there. I'm taking my shot.:_

Perhaps it was a tad rude to turn off the comm link on them, but Sideswipe didn't care. He'd been itching for Decepticon action for a while now, and he could feel a rush of excitement. Transforming quickly, the silver mech rolled on his wheeled feet, swerving along the road. The Decepticon was only about ten meters ahead, disguised as a freight truck, but Sideswipe knew it wouldn't be for long.

It wasn't five seconds before he reached the mech that it transformed. Its colossal form towered over the younger mech as he retracted one of his arm blades.

"Hey ugly! When did you get into town?" He mocked as he swung his blade forward and into the Decepticons right leg. "And better yet, who told you you were welcome?"

The Decepticon gave a snarl in response before swinging his arm. Sideswipe felt the arm smack his face, but was careful to land in a way that didn't give them any human casualties.

"Ah, Sideswipe, I see that Prime is too scared to come out and face me himself," The mech gave a snort, looking over at him. "Then again, Optimus always was the type to run away while his minions did all the fighting."

Sideswipe rolled his optics. So it HAD been their old "pal", Grunt. And boy, the mech had learned nothing about talking smack in the vorns since their last encounter. "You're just hoping not to get your sorry aft handed to you again," Sideswipe replied as he again readied his blades. "Unless I'm remembering our last encounter wrong. I'm surprised you're even still functioning."

Grunt's red optics bore down on him as he again attempted to slam his fist into Sideswipe. "Yeah, well you were just lucky you had that weapons specialist of yours then," Grunt spat. "Good thing I happen to know that the old rust bucket isn't functioning anymore, huh? How does it feel to face me without the muscle to back you up?"

Sideswipe's anger flared at the comment, attempting to keep his mind on the battle. Of course, he had to drag Ironhide into this though, given their rivalry years ago. But the fact that only a little over a decade had passed since his death made any mention of him sting. "You know the good thing about 'Hide? He taught me well. And I've grown quite a bit since that encounter, too." He noted, throwing one of his blades violently. "Think fast, buttercup!"

The blade cut through a few wires, causing the Decepticon to roar in pain. Sideswipe grinned, allowing his blade to come back like a boomerang before slamming his weight into the mech. Grunt nearly toppled over, but reached forward, gripping Sideswipe by the leg. Sideswipe could barely yelp as he was tossed long the ground, groaning in pain.

The mech grinned, his optics flashing red, as he turned to him. "Ah, little front-liner. Your cockiness has yet to leave you, I see," He told him bluntly, cracking his knuckle. "A shame I'm not here to kill you. Or confront the Autobots at all, at least not yet."

Sideswipe groaned, pushing himself to his feet. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Grunt looked over his shoulder, amused as Sideswipe rolled toward him. This time, the mech grabbed hold of his arm, and slammed his foot hard into his chest. Sideswipe as his chest plate crushed inward-something that Ratchet was going to murder him for. "Trust me, you'll find out soon enough, Sideswipe," Grunt snarled. "But for now, I really must be on my way before your friends arrive."

The next kick slammed into his helm, leaving Sideswipe out cold. It was times like these that he did rethink his strategies. Especially considering the same insubordination he was known for now left him yet again in pain.

"I think he's coming to," He heard Prowl's voice as his optics finally onlined again. "I can see you've done a fantastic job of handling that Decepticon yourself."

Sideswipe groaned, sitting himself up. He shot a glare the mech's way. Sure, Prowl was right, but he didn't want to admit it. No, that would look bad for his reputation, and he and Sunstreaker liked their reputation. "Yeah, well, how was I supposed to know Grunt would show up?"

Prowl's optics widened. Sideswipe nodded. "My same response. One of Megatron's generals? Still alive? I thought Ironhide and I offlined him stellar cycles ago."

Optimus stepped into view after that, his own optics baring down on the young frontliner. As usual, the Prime looked to be the most worried of all of them. Perhaps out of fear that the Decepticon general's appearance was something more than mere coincidence. "This is not something we should discuss out in the open," Optimus replied. "Sideswipe, you're to report to Ratchet upon arrival back at base. Then you will tell me more about the encounter."

"That's it? Perfect! I thought I was gonna be in worse trouble."

"I'll let Ratchet decide that," Sideswipe's mouth gaped open at Prime's blunt honesty. "Come on, Sideswipe."

Sideswipe grumbled under his breath, staring off into the distance. That was when he saw the boy for the first time. While most humans had seemed to scatter from the attack... He was just standing there. Looking at them, watching. Sideswipe gave a grunt. Humans… The young usually weren't so bright. Yet he noticed that the boy was staring, not with awe, but with curiosity... With confusion.

He tried not to think of it as Optimus called out again, grabbing his attention back. After all, if he overthought every instance he was confused by a human, his processor would be more fried than Prowl's.

...

After coming across them again on his walk, Shane considered following them. Maybe he could get a hold of them, tell them everything. But at the same time, he knew that they'd probably call him crazy, and walk off. Especially since he'd noticed how aggravated the one mech, Sideswipe, seemed to be. No, he told himself, he needed a plan of attack, though he wanted to just storm in and demand answers they probably wouldn't even have. He took a deep breath and continued down the sidewalk.

He'd only walked a few feet before, against his judgement, he decided to try and follow the cars.

It wasn't long before he lost them, though. Eventually, he lost track of them, but also found the reason. Because he had walked no more than thirty more minutes when he found NEST. The same fake signs were there, the same guard post, even what looked to be the same uniforms. All a front of course, but to the naked eye no one would know the difference.

Making a quiet note of the area, he considered his options. First of all, he knew he needed to scout the area for somewhere to lay low. Somewhere that he could wait, and hopefully, eventually, run into someone there "accidentally". It was a stupid, childish plan. But then again, Shane was twelve, and what else could he do? After several minutes, he noticed that one of the guards had noticed him, and without hesitation, sprinted away.

He swore to himself that he'd be back later.

...

"You know you're going to get yourself scrapped one day."

Sideswipe grunted as Ratchet beat out the dents from his fight. The mech rolled his optics. Like he hadn't had enough of this talk with Optimus. He and Prowl had just left to speak about it to Lennox and other humans. Meanwhile, he was told to sit in the med bay, and, he supposed, wait for more lecture from Ratchet.

"Yeah, well, we all make mistakes." Sideswipe shrugged. "Besides, Ironhide always taught me to never back down from a fight."

Ratchet looked at Sideswipe with a sigh. He suppose he should have seen this coming. Ever since Ironhide had died, Sideswipe went through bouts of what could best be described as depression. Sometimes it made him act out, maybe because Ironhide had been the closest thing he had to a father and it hurt.

"Sideswipe, you can't keep doing this to yourself. I know it hurts, and I know you think fighting helps," Ratchet explained. "But I'm tired of seeing you in this condition in my med bay."

"Is that real concern I hear from you?" Sideswipe snorted. "I can't help that it still hurts. I can't get over it, I probably won't. I'm not Sunny, I can't just swallow my emotion." He snapped, surprising Ratchet a little, who slammed a wrench against the back of his helm. "Ouch! What was that for?"

Ratchet shook his head, looking him dead in the optics. "For being stubborn! You should still be in grief counseling with Rung. I've told you a thousand times you weren't ready to get out of it." Sideswipe stared off to the side, acting much like a five year old might.

It was a few moments before Sideswipe spoke up again. "Fine, I'll go see Rung if it'll get you off my back. And I'll go talk to Sunny too, since I know that's coming next. But I can't promise it's going to help," He said rather flatly. "I am who I am. And that's a stubborn mech."

He decided to zone out and ignore whatever else Ratchet had to say. Because in all honesty, when he got this way, he couldn't say he was really willing to listen to anyone. He didn't need this, he didn't need any of it. Because no matter the amount of counseling he had, no matter the friends he had by his side... It could never change the one thing that mattered.

It could never bring Ironhide back.

...

A/N: And so begins this latest little story of mine! I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter. :)


	2. Crossing Paths

A/N: Small change in chapter one if you all want to read it. If not it's only that Shane has been in FOSTER CARE since shortly after he was born. (rather than a group home since he was born) The group home has just been his longest placement. It's important to later on so it needed to be changed. Minor but important none-the-less. Can't have things not making sense.

Thank you again to my beta, **Sidekicks-annonymous** , for their work on this chapter!

...

 **CHAPTER 2  
Crossing Paths**

Shane spent the next three days thinking through his plans.

He'd found an abandoned building not too far from NEST to hide out in. It wasn't anything lavish, but it was empty so it helped him avoid trouble. During the day, he went out and scouted things out. The Autobots seemed to spend most of their time on base, only coming out on patrol or missions. It didn't allow him a lot of time to "accidentally" run into anyone, but he hoped that would change soon.

The biggest problem? He was running low on funds. That was obviously a problem when he needed food. But the more money he spent even on a burger in this place, the less he had. And the most he had for cash to begin with had been what money he had made mowing lawns. As cliché as it sounded, it had gotten him out of the group home, and earned him a little over sixty dollars.

He sighed quietly, taking a bite of his hot dog. As he ate, he did the activity that brought him the most stress, but also the one he was often found doing. He sat down on a park bench, and watched families. Even though he could easily pretend he had one while living as "Ironhide" it wasn't the same. He'd never known what it was like to actually have a family, that feeling of support, of love... He could only sit there most days and dream about it.

That was the whole reason he'd decide to try and find his in the first place.

His mind was so focused on it that he almost didn't noticed the silver corvette that had just parked. Shane turned to look at it. If he hadn't known any better, he'd have... Hold that thought, he figured as the man and his daughter stepped out. Had he really gotten so lucky again? He shifted his body for a better look. The man looked older, with some grey hairs, and the girl looked taller, and much older herself. But twelve years had passed since Ironhide had been with the Lennox's, so could it really be them? Annabelle would be even older than Shane was by now.

What's more, they were making their way towards the same hot dog stand. But even with the perfect opportunity, Shane could feel a tightness in his stomach. How did he talk to them? Better yet, what would he say? He knew better than to just come right out and say it. No, that would have to come later. Preferably after they had gotten to know him as just a nice kid named Shane.

Thankfully, he had managed to sneak into a nearby pond for a bath early that morning, so he wouldn't look dirty or unkept when he met them. At least he hoped not. But as he was thinking this over, his problem was solved for him.

"Hey, the hot dogs here any good?"

Shane's head shot up to find that Will Lennox was indeed standing by him. The man had aged a bit, as he'd surmised, but given the amount of memories Ironhide had of him, it was easy to recognize him. But right now, everything he wanted to say was caught in his throat. He looked at the hot dog, then up at Will, and the now high-school-age Annabelle beside him.

"Um, uh, yeah," Shane finally managed with a shrug. "It's okay, really. I've had better hot dogs back home, though."

Will nodded, then looked curiously at him. "Don't live in DC?"

Shane, being a naturally nervous kid, almost blabbed that he'd run away. But he knew better. He had to stop himself. He'd come here, and left his home, on a mission. And he wasn't going to rest until he'd completed it. "Nah, I'm from Boston. I guess I'm just used to Fenway Franks or something." Shane chuckled.

It wasn't a lie; the group home often took them on trips to see the Red Sox. And he did, above all, love Fenway Franks. He shifted a bit as Will smiled. "Boston, huh? Nice. I was actually born in New York, so I can't speak for the Fenway love though," He jested slightly. "I'm Will by the way, this is my daughter, Annabelle."

"Hey," The brunette girl behind him waved.

Shane merely gave a small wave in response. It was awkward meeting her, especially, given he knew Ironhide had been so close with her. "I'm Shane. Hey, you're in the military?" Shane asked, as if he didn't already know.

Will gave a quiet glance at his jacket, which was in fact one for the US Military. To tell the truth, that was something Shane had always found cool. Ever since he was little, he had been interested in joining himself. Whether that was some bit of Ironhide in him or not, he didn't know. "Sure am," Will affirmed, seemingly grasping the enthusiasm. "I'm a General, even. You interested in the army?"

"Yeah, I used to—I mean, yes. I've always kind of thought about it. But I don't know, my family doesn't really think it's a good idea," Shane explained. That wasn't a total lie, either; most people at the group home were against it. "It's an honor to be in your presence sir. Thank you for all you're doing for your country."

"The story of most soldiers' lives, really. Your folks are probably just worried you'll die out there. Can't say I blame them; you'd do anything to keep your kids safe." Will began. He looked thoughtfully at Shane. "But you know, maybe I can help. You're a little young for the recruitment office, but I can give you some pamphlets to bring your folks. Maybe talk them over with 'em."

There it was, his in with Will. This was good. If he could get close to Will... Well, getting close to the Autobots would be a piece of cake from there. Even if he could just get to one of them, and get close to them. It wasn't going to be as easy as it sounded, of course, but he had to try. "Really? Could you? That'd be great. I'm visiting my aunt and uncle right now, but maybe if I could convince them... They could help with my parents," Shane told him, causing a visible grin on the man's face.

"Alright. Can I get your number, son?"

Shane froze up. His number? He hadn't thought of that when he'd dumped his cell phone on the side of the road. But frankly, he'd had to. They could so easily track him by his phone; he had no choice. "I, uh... don't have a cell phone, not yet anyway. But we can meet here in a few days if you want?" Shane asked. "Or you can give me your number, and I'll call you in a few days. I don't think I can give out my aunt and uncle's number like that."

Will looked perplexed beyond words, but still seemed not to waver. Clearly, he didn't expect that this kid would take him for a ride. And hopefully, that was a good thing. "Yeah, I can give you my number. Give me a few days; I'm a busy man," Will commented, taking out a paper to jot the number down. "Give me until Sunday. I should have them by then."

As soon as Will finished, Shane took it, grinning from ear-to-ear. This was going better than he could ever imagine. "Well, I uh, got to get going. My aunt wanted me home in time for lunch. It was nice to meet you, Will, Annabelle," He nodded his head once.

"You too, Shane," Will commented. "Have a good day."

He started off in the direction he'd came, finishing off his hot dog. He made a mental note to find the perfect pay phone to call him from later.

...

"I think we have a stalker over there."

Will frowned as he and Sideswipe dropped Anna back at home. What was the mech talking about? After some stark silence, Sideswipe spoke up again, this time to clarify himself. "That kid you were talking to in the park. Looked like this kid I saw near the battle a few days ago."

Will rested his hands on the steering wheel, a little surprised by the sudden revelation. If that really was the case, then who was Shane? He very much doubted that he was a pretender; unlike that Alice freak. But still, that couldn't totally be coincidence; at least not with the Autobots having a photographic memory. "Sides, please don't tell me you're actually suspicious of that kid. He couldn't have been older than thirteen." He replied with a snort.

"My scans said twelve and a half. And I am; honestly Will, with everything we've been through, would you be surprised? I don't trust his body language, or the fact he's been in the same vicinity twice," Sideswipe explained, turning a corner. "I'm not saying you shouldn't meet with him. Maybe it is just a coincidence. But watch your back either way."

Will rolled his eyes. Sideswipe sure was the paranoid type these days. It was mostly hidden under his playful personality and prankster attitude, but still... "Yeah, I see where you're coming from. But you can trust my judgement on this, Sides. That kid doesn't seem like any kind of danger at all. Now come on, we should get back to base."

Sideswipe paused, suddenly feeling like the mech most people had come to know. "Heh, I was actually hoping we could go the long way today. I sort of pulled a prank that has Mearing after my hide."

Will smirked in amusement. "What's so funny?" Sideswipe demanded. "It wasn't even meant for her! But sure enough, she was chasing around Sunny and me this morning like we'd threatened her life."

That made Will laugh a little. Okay, so Sideswipe wasn't completely serious all the time, he guessed. But that was a good thing; reminding him that he was okay, and not convinced that everyone in the world would turn on each other like Sentinel did. "So that's why you offered to drive Anna and me for a stroll around the park. Man, Sides, no matter how much you avoid her, she'll get you. She always does..."

Sideswipe snorted through the radio. That was the thing about humans. They didn't seem to believe that he and Sunstreaker could get away with much. Too bad at the end of the day they were wrong; growing up between the pits of Kaon and an Autobot base had helped with that. "Yeah, well, either way, we've got a few stops I want to make anyway. So hold on to your seat, general."

Will was really starting to regret taking the ride. Meanwhile, Sideswipe went silent as his processor went back to the boy. There was something about that kid, as strange as it sounded, that seemed unusual. Like there was this nagging feeling that was pulling him towards the boy. But he hadn't decided if it was a good or bad thing yet.

And until they knew more about this mysterious enigma known as Shane, he'd remain skeptical of whether he could be trusted or not.

...

Shane spent most nights sleeping restlessly on the floor of the building. He felt cold, and lonely, but frankly it was okay. He'd felt that way for a long time; it didn't change now that he was on his own. And besides, he told himself, it wouldn't be this way forever. No. He'd find his family after he'd finished things here and everything would be okay. That was what put him to sleep every night: hope.

But that night, he couldn't sleep. So he decided to sneak back into the city again. This late at night, the city didn't seem as alive as it did in the daytime. Yet it also gave him freedom to move around without fear of being noticed. He breathed quietly into his hands, keeping himself as warm as he could. And while in the middle of the night he had thought he would be alone, he soon discovered he wasn't.

Shane nearly stopped in his tracks when he saw the Autobot standing near the pond. It was definitely the mech he had seen before, he noticed. Sideswipe. He wondered if by now the constant running into each other was going to drive the Autobot nuts. No doubt he could scan, and see him every time they crossed paths after all. He backed up quietly, trying to disappear.

"What the pit do you think you're doing, following me?"

Shane stopped in his tracks, turning to look over at Sideswipe. The mech's blue optics bore down on him fiercely, as if sensing danger. But Shane wasn't dangerous, as much as he may have thought he was. They stood there for a minute, Shane trying to keep himself calm, but breathing in sharply. "Nothing, I wasn't... I was just taking a late night stroll to the pond," Shane explained. "That a crime? Not everyone's obsessed with you Autobots you know."

That was it—be a jerk, Shane. That was exactly what would get him in anybody's good graces.

"For not being an Autobot fanboy you sure show up a lot," Sideswipe countered. "The Decepticon attack the other day. This afternoon at the park... And now at my early morning relaxation spot. I'm not buying that it's coincidence... Shane, was it?"

Shane crossed his arms, standing his ground as the mech rolled forward. He knew that he didn't have much to fear from Sideswipe. According to the visions, he was a happy-go-lucky mech. Even if now he was obviously being the fierce front-liner that every Decepticon knew on the battlefield. "Fine, you want the truth? I do find you guys cool... The other day I just wanted a good look at one of you. That's all. The park was totally an accident though, my aunt's lunch just sucks," He told the mech, knowing it wasn't totally a lie. "And since you'll ask that too. I really am interested in the military. So no, that wasn't part of whatever "scheme" you've cooked up in your head."

Sideswipe didn't detect that the boy was lying. But he also didn't believe he was telling him the whole truth. "Well, you're up close and personal now. You must be really geeking out on the inside," Sideswipe snorted, crossing his own arms. "Pretty odd time of night to be out and about at your age. Your aunt and uncle even know you're out here?"

Shane didn't waver. He knew how to keep his cool after all. "No, I just slipped out my window. It's not that hard. And as for being close to you and geeking out... It is pretty cool." Again a truth, but not for the reason he wanted Sideswipe to believe. "So you turn into the corvette, right? That's awesome. What can you do in that? Pretty fast, I'm guessing?"

Sideswipe stared blankly at Shane. Was he trying to bring up a new topic? Then again, he supposed he was going in the right direction using flattery. "Yeah, I can go pretty fast. I'd show you, but I'm still not totally sure I trust you. No offense kid, even in war some kids get caught up in bad slag. It's nothing personal."

Shane figured it was true. He remembered Ironhide seeing some horrible stuff. In fact, he'd been snuffed out for turning a blind eye. "Yeah, I get it. I was just saying, it's a nice car. But I'm a bit of a bigger fan of Lamborghini's or Ferarri's personally. More horsepower. I like the feeling it gives me when it purrs."

"I thought you were twelve. How would you know that?"

Shane nearly answered that a foster parent had owned a Ferarri, but stopped himself. He had to watch his words; one slip up and he was done after all. "My dad owns a Ferarri. I haven't ridden in a Lambo, but I'm pretty sure it'd feel about the same. Maybe you should try it on for size. You can change forms, right?"

"My friend is a Ferarri, and my brother's a Lamborghini, so I'll pass." He looked up at the sky, noticing that the night was growing lighter. "You know, it's getting pretty late. If you don't get home, that family of yours is gonna worry."

Shane looked nervous. Would Sideswipe follow him back? Would he discover he was all alone and turn him in before he could figure it all out? It didn't go unnoticed by the frontliner either, as he tilted his head. "What's the matter? Afraid you won't make it? How far did you go out here?"

"No! No! Their house is just down the street." Shane breathed out, figuring that looking nervous wouldn't help any. "Don't you have to get going back to wherever you guys are, too?"

Sideswipe smirked. _Touché_ , he thought on that one. If the kid wasn't untrustworthy, his snarking might just make him a worthy adversary. "Heh, I guess I do. But don't let me catch you following me this time, kid. No matter how big a fan you are, I don't think you wanna be shot up by the guards."

"That goes double for you. Even if you don't trust me, my aunt and uncle will freak if you show up. They're big fans." Shane gave a mischievous grin, knowing that he had got the mech there. "It was nice to meet you, whatever your name is..."

"Sideswipe. If you're gonna stalk me, you may as well know my designation."

Yet again, Shane resisted the urge to snap back that he had already known it. Taking a deep breath, he walked back into the night, staring over his shoulder to make sure he wasn't followed. Thankfully for him, the mech had seemed to go his own way and left him alone. Well, it hadn't been the meeting he'd been looking for, he figured. But at least it was a start.


	3. Revelations

A/N: Thanks again to my beta, **SIDEKICKSANONYMOUS** , for working on this chapter!

...

 **CHAPTER 3  
Revelations**

"You know, you act a bit more like you're a teenager."

Shane gave Will a sideways glance. He got that a lot, people saying that he was a bit more mature. It wasn't unusual to him, between having an adult's memories, and well... Growing up in the system made anybody grow up faster than they should. They said and heard things a lot of adults would rather not hear. So they carried themselves like they were a little older too. Shane was really no exception.

"I get that a lot," Shane commented as he looked over the pamphlets. "I'm like every twelve year old though. But I don't think you want me to go into a hyperactive rant about Pokémon, do you?"

Will's laughter was warm and friendly. And since Ironhide hadn't heard a lot of that, Shane had to smile. "Yeah, all I remember about that from when my daughter was young. Her favorite was... I think Pikachu? Little mouse thing? It was pretty cute."

"Aw, I'm a bigger Bulbasaur fan! He's really cool! Reminds me of a little dog in the cartoon too. But Pikachu's okay! He's just—"

"Ha, I think I see what you mean."

Shane smirked, knowing he'd made his point. He hated to make people think he was different, as much as he was. He put the pamphlets into his pocket and stood there. He looked over Will's shoulder too, noticing Sideswipe was parked there. So the mech still didn't trust him? Figured. "Well thanks for this, Will. I really appreciate it. I'll get reading them right away," Shane smiled brightly.

Will however, held up a hand. "No problem. But hey, you doing anything this afternoon?" Shane shrugged, of course he wasn't but he had to play the part of a 'normal' kid. "Good. You see, I think my comrade's a little worried. Said you ran into him at the pond a few nights ago. I thought to get his afterburners cooled down I'd treat you to lunch. You know, get to know you a bit better."

Shane paused, looking at the man with confusion. Was he really offering to buy him lunch? And here he'd been, wondering how to get closer to him. "Alright. I mean, I didn't bring any money so I'd have to go back home." Shane replied.

Will snorted, as if he'd said something funny. "Kid, I'm asking you for a favor. The least I can do is treat you to lunch. Come on, I know this great pizza place just down the block." He noticed Shane nervously staring at Sideswipe. "We don't need to go in him. We'll just walk over, he can follow us."

Shane sighed, but relented, following Will down the street. Shane tried to keep calm, though he hoped that Will didn't notice any stench from him. He hadn't gotten a chance to "bathe" in the pond after all. He also hoped that he didn't notice that he was wearing the same clothes as when he'd met him. He was working on that part, at least. He'd gone to a shelter, posing as a resident as it was giving out clothing before leaving. He'd managed to get enough changes of clothing it wouldn't look strange as long as he kept them clean.

But Will didn't mention any of that as they entered the restaurant and ordered. Rather, he smiled a bit, and nodded at the t-shirt. "You must really like Good Charlotte, huh?" Shane blinked, confusion in his eyes. "The t-shirt. I noticed it's the same one you wore a few days ago. So I just figured..."

"Oh! I forgot I was wearing it. Yeah, I love Good Charlotte. Do you? What's your favorite song? Mine's 'Lifestyles of the Rich and the Famous.' But I really like 'The River' too."

Will grinned. OK, now the kid was acting more like a kid. And for that matter, a rather hyper kid. "Those are good ones. But it's always going to be about the 'Broken Hearts Parade' for me, honestly." He seemed to muse upon this for a moment. "I even got to see them play live once. Back when I was living in Vegas. It was pretty awesome."

"Whoa! That's totally wicked! I've never been to a concert. Except for this silly little one that I got dragged to when I was like, six." Shane added. Will chuckled a little bit at that. "General Lennox, can I ask you a question?" Will nodded his head slowly.

"Alright, shoot. And it's Will, by the way, no need to be formal."

Shane nodded his head a bit, he swallowed, and looked off to the side. He crossed his arms, and then looked over at Will. "I uh... I was gonna wait to say this because I figured you wouldn't believe me. But I... I kinda had another reason for running into you," Will raised an eyebrow at him. "I uh... I think you're going to think I'm insane."

Will looked at the kid with a look of pure confusion. Was Sideswipe right about the kid? What was going on? As the waiter brought the pizza, Will thanked him, but kept his eyes firmly on Shane. "Alright, is this some sort of trap? Because if you really are a Decepticon—"

"It's the opposite, actually. I knew I was going to be in DC..." Shane lied. "And that provided me the perfect opportunity to run into you and the Autobots. Because…look, I don't know how to explain this. It's really weird... Like super weird... Like you're probably going to get up and walk away. And think I'm this kooky little weirdo."

The boy really could ramble when he wanted to, Will had to give him that. "What? You wanted autographs? Pictures? What kid, if you're not a Decepticon, there's not much you can say I haven't already heard."

There was a long silence as Shane tried to think of the best way to put it. Taking a slice of pizza, he looked at Will, and spoke slowly. "I... Ever since I can remember, I've been having these dreams. Dreams only you guys can help me with," He explained. "I... I dream that I'm not me. That I'm someone else. I think you guys know this person—he was an Autobot named Ironhide."

Will spat out the coke that he'd been drinking. Was the boy being serious right now? What kind of messed up prank was this? "Ok, kid. That's a bold accusation you're making right now. So I'm going to give you two seconds to convince me I shouldn't get up and walk away. The mech you're talking about..."

"Was your best friend. He was your family's protector ever since... Uhhh you came home from some place called Mission City," Will nearly balked at that, trying not to get up. "Your wife's name is Sarah. Ironhide's wife's name was Chromia. And Sideswipe, and his brother Sunstreaker... They were kinda, I think, taught by Ironhide? I don't know, he acted like a dad to them but they didn't call him that."

Okay, now this was getting weird. He hadn't told a single lie, and some of that information was sensitive. How did this kid know this? "Alright, you have my attention. But I'm gonna need more than that," Will told him. "Because for all I know, you're a really, really good Pretender. Tell me something only Ironhide and I would know."

"When Annabelle was two, Ironhide lost her at the park. You were freaked out because you thought she'd been kidnapped. And you spent the day while you guys searched for her trying to keep Sarah from knowing on the phone," He then added, rather quietly. "You also secretly once wanted to be a rock star. But you try to keep it a secret because..."

"You're not being serious right now. This is a dream, right? How do you know this?"

Will looked and felt bewildered. He was definitely sure the kid wasn't lying, at least. But what could he say other than what he already had?

"I told you. I saw it in dreams... I have lots of them," Shane took a deep breath. "Look, I'm sorry. I know this is weird. But I couldn't think of a way to get us to hang out after this. I needed to tell you the truth... And I'm not lying, I promise. I really do..."

"Okay, okay, slow down. I believe you. This is just weird; and you definitely have guts to be up-front about it," Will explained, looking at him. "But honestly, I don't know what to tell you. Do you want me to bring you to the 'Bots? I can't do that, kid. Not without a lot of paperwork, and you could be talking days or weeks... Regardless of what dreams you're having."

Shane shook his head. "But you don't understand! These dreams are haunting me. They SCARE me! Maybe the Autobots could have an answer for me? This is them I'm having dreams about, right?"

Will's head hurt. At this point, he wanted to run away from this kid screaming. As unprofessional as that sounded, this was a bit too much for him to handle. Here had been this kid who had seemed to act, and be pretty cool. And now he'd thrown in some mystical jumbo he frankly couldn't wrap his mind around.

"Yeah, well, they aren't exactly going to react well. I mean heck, I'm barely keeping myself together now. And I can barely believe what you're telling me." Will shook his head. "This is out of my league; out of a lot of people's leagues. And honestly, kid? I don't really know if they could help you anyway. The 'Bots never mentioned anything like this."

Shane could hear the strain in Will's voice. Yep, that voice he knew had said he'd blown it. Taking a final piece for himself, he got up immediately. This was stupid, this whole idea had been, he realize. Will was right, what exactly was he expecting to happen? That they'd take him on base? Run scans and suddenly give him answers? "You're right, I'm sorry. I should have never bothered you," Shane replied. "Thanks for the pizza, and the pamphlets. I really am thinking about joining the army. So I appreciate it."

Will nodded his head, seemingly still a little bit in shock. "Wait, where are you going?" He asked as Shane started to leave.

"Home. I'm really sorry to bother you Mr. Lennox. I just... I thought maybe... Nothing. I'm stupid sometimes, or most of the time." Shane shook his head, then looked over at him one last time. "But if it makes you feel better... He cared about you a lot. His last thoughts when that bad Autobot, Sentinel killed him... Were that he hoped he didn't hurt you or Sideswipe."

And then he sprinted out of the shop in embarrassment, leaving Will sitting there, thinking over what Shane had just said. Was this really happening? It sure seemed like it, given how much Shane seemed to know. He watched through the window as the boy walked away. He didn't think they could help him, but he also knew they couldn't just let this go. It was too... Weird. A kid with Ironhide's memories? What did it mean? Why would he have them to begin with?

Soon, Will got up to leave as well. His heart was practically beating out of his chest. He knew one thing was for sure: Sideswipe wasn't going to like this.

...

It was bitterly cold that night as Shane made his way toward his shelter. He hated the fact he'd have no heater that night. One of the downers of not being in the home, he guessed. But, now that NEST was out of the question, he'd hopefully be in a home soon enough. When he found his parents, at least. Until then, he simply zipped up his jacket, stuffed his hands in his pockets, and tried to get warm.

NEST. He scoffed a little as he thought about his talk with Will. He knew he should have stuck to his plan, but he'd let paranoia get the better of him. Now he'd never have a chance to get close to them, or find out the truth. And that was something he couldn't help but beat himself up over. Because now he'd come all this way for nothing. He tried to keep the tears from forming in his eyes, pushing them back.

Why was he even crying? They didn't want to meet him, that was the facts!

It was also the story of his life. He'd seen it all: neglect, abuse, sometimes even further abandonment. That was the breaks of being in foster homes since you were two months old, he guessed. No one had ever really wanted him, and if they did, something happened. Whether it was in their control, or not. He could just add the Autobots to the list, and at least it wasn't in the "family" sense this time.

He pushed these thoughts away as he finally made his way to the abandoned building. He supposed he could call it home until he had enough money to leave the town. Yet he was surprised to hear echoing sounds as he entered the building. He'd been alone, and the building abandoned, after all. He carefully reached into his backpack, grabbing a flashlight to see in the dark.

It didn't provide much light, but just enough. The noise continued, and he carefully made his way towards it. He had to know who else was there, after all. Or else who knew if there was some sort of murderer there? The noise continued in the darkness until he at last saw it. His heart leapt into his throat and he hid behind a corner. A Cybertronian? Definitely no one he knew, but a giant robot could be nothing else, right?

Was this it? Was he caught? Would Will have warned them about him already?

There was another soft sound, and then a silence. "You know, I can sense your body heat. So if you're trying to hide from me, you're doing a terrible job," came a smooth voice. "It's okay though, I'm not here for trouble. The building we're standing in has some spare parts lying around I can use. I won't disturb you if this is your home."

Spare parts? Shane frowned, was this a Decepticon? That made him panic, but something told him not to. The mech didn't seem to be angry, or threatening. "Well that doesn't sound like something an Autobot would do... Which means you're a 'Con, right? I should still be afraid."

There was a small snort as the gold opticed mech turned his head. The boy he'd just detected was smart. But given he wasn't the type of Decepticon who outright hated humans, he was lucky. No, he could play the part of a neutral and get out of here with little to no problem, or harm to the native.

"I'm a little too nice for a planet-conquering Decepticon, don't you think?" He stated evenly. "Nah, I'm a neutral. I don't play for either side."

He took a few steps forward, moving so the boy could see him. He wasn't much to look at, simply a fifteen foot tall, blue mech with green accents. Shane seemed to loosen up a bit; thankfully for the mech, his Decepticon shield was well hidden.

"Good. Because I want to see Autobots even less right now," Shane muttered. "You'd better not be lying. If you're one, and with the police, I'll run. I'm not going with 'em."

Ah, so this was clearly a runaway. The mech smirked, shrugging his shoulders. "I don't have time to turn in some homeless kid. And besides, if I were an Autobot, I'd be in that fancy base. Not in here, scavenging for spare parts to take out some dents."

Shane supposed that the mech made a good point. He gave him a sideways glance, and then nodded. "Good. I guess. Take what you want then, I don't care," He said, his disappointment and frustration betraying him.

The mech stared at him for a moment. "What's your name, kid?"

The boy paused. Could he trust the mech with that information? He sighed quietly. "Shane."

"Ah, mine's Corkscrew. Kind of bland, but my creators weren't very creative." Corkscrew told him with a shrug. "Anyway; sorry for invading your home. I'll try not to be too much of a bother for you."

Shane stared at him, figuring by the way he was speaking he was being honest. Rubbing the back of his head, he looked at the ground. "Yeah, well, it's okay. Just uh... Don't tell anyone I'm here and we're good," He explained. "I'm leaving before too long anyway."

Shane shivered a bit, turning around, and starting off. Corkscrew frowned a little, thinking. Grunt wouldn't be happy with some kid being there. But at least, he didn't seem to be a problem. Though the way he shivered bothered him as well. "Hey, you look pretty cold," Shane turned his head as the mech reached inside his subspace. "Here, I got a little something that gives off some pretty good heat. I'll be back for it later, but I can at least lend it to ya."

He followed Shane to where he was fixing to sleep for the night. Setting the large orb down, he pressed a button. To Shane's surprise, he was right, it gave off a great deal of heat. "Oh, uh, thanks..." Shane replied. "That's nice of you."

"Don't think too much of it, kid. It'd be cruel to leave a sparkling out here on a night like this. It's freezing cold."

Shane nodded, looking over as the mech went off to go back to his work. He wasn't sure what to think of that, but it still made him feel good. At least he wouldn't freeze that night, he figured.

...

"You realize how insane this sounds?"

Will sighed. He knew exactly how this sounded. But he still felt awful; knowing how he left things with Shane. He was only twelve, and he seemed so scared. After the initial shock had broken, he couldn't help but feel guilty. So he had gone to see Optimus and Ratchet the day after. And both of them seemed confused, and curious at the thought all at once.

"I know, I know. But the kid said stuff only Ironhide really should know. I don't think he was lying about it at least." He explained as he stood before the two of them. "I'm not saying the kid couldn't be a 'Con somehow. He didn't stick around long enough for me to really grill him."

Ratchet titled his head to look at Optimus. The mech was clearly as deep in thought as the medic was. They were both curious about the boy, undoubtedly. Who wouldn't be, considering Ironhide was their closest friend? But in general, they weren't sure what to make of it. How exactly could they help this boy? Perhaps through testing they could find some answers, but Ratched doubted they could find them all.

Optimus finally vented out, and looked at Will calmly. "Can you find the boy again? Without his phone number to reach him?"

Will shrugged. He supposed they could try the park again, but there was of course no guarantee that he would be there. "I met him at the park both times. So there's a good chance he hangs out around there," Will told him. "Or maybe at that pond Sides saw him at. Beyond that, I don't think so. I don't even know his last name."

"What are you thinking, Prime?" Ratchet asked.

Optimus made a small "hmmm" sound before nodding his head. "I'm thinking... If we're even going to entertain the notion of helping him, I would like to meet this boy. I will determine through my own questions, and scans if he is who he says he is, and furthermore if he does have these 'visions.'"

"On your own!? Prime, that's dangerous!" Ratchet replied. "I'm curious too, let me come."

Optimus shook his head, resting a hand on his friend's shoulder. "We do not want to overwhelm or scare him. It is likely being in my presence will put him under enough pressure. If this really is just a twelve year old boy, We should treat him as such, and with at least some degree of leniency."

Ratchet grunted, though he supposed that Optimus was telling the truth. If it was a twelve year old, they should indeed treat him with kindness. "Well, I just hope we know what we're doing. The last thing we need is to be played by a Decepticon."

They all could agree on that.


	4. Decision Making

A/N: Thanks to my beta, **SIDEKICKS-ANONYMOUS** , for working on this chapter! :D

...

 **CHAPTER 4  
Decision Making**

Shane was out at the park the next day. He'd mostly avoided it the day before, in case he ran into Will. But by this time, he hoped maybe the general had forgotten all about their encounter. Or that he was at least trying to forget about it and would ignore him. But it wasn't Will he found that he needed to worry about. No, rather it was someone else that he honestly never expected to see this early.

All the same, he recognized the mech on sight. He knew the holoform of Optimus Prime anywhere, given they were in many memories. And when he saw the man in his forties, dressed finely in military clothes, and with a buzzcut... Well, he knew right away who it was. And that wasn't even counting the fact that he was leaning against a blue truck with red flames and staring right at him.

Every so often, Optimus would avert his gaze. Clearly an attempt to make himself more subtle; but Shane couldn't help but smirk. Like any twelve year old, his mischievous side kicked right in as he moved out of view of Optimus. Okay, if the mech wanted to meet him, he'd oblige. Even if Will had been a jerk, maybe Optimus wouldn't be. And so, after crossing the space between the two of them, and moving behind the mech he waited a good moment, taking it all in.

Then he spoke up in a way that clearly startled the Prime.

"You know, it's nice to finally meet you Mr. Prime. But if you were going to try to make it look like you weren't watching me? You might start by moving away from the brightly colored truck." He told him coyly.

Optimus spun around to face the boy at once. Had the boy really known who he was? From all the way over there? For all he knew, he, like Will, could have been any soldier with an Autobot ride. But no, Shane had immediately addressed him as "Mr. Prime". Something which shook the mech to his very core. Along with the fact his small bit of joking came off like something Ironhide might have said in life.

"I see that William Lennox did accurately point you out then," Optimus said. Shane had a feeling if he looked up in the passenger's seat window, the general would be there. "Very well then. May I have a few minutes of your time, Shane?"

Shane looked thoughtfully at the mech for a long moment. Did a few minutes of his time include Will? If so, the mech could obviously forget it. "For you? Absolutely. It'd be the coolest thing ever, actually." Shane said, clearly letting his age show again. "But Lennox can stay inside your alt mode, or I walk. I'm not interested in what he has to say right now."

Optimus frowned. Well, the boy was as stubborn as Ironhide. He nodded his head, and a voice seemed to rumble inside the cab of the truck. Meanwhile, Optimus nodded his head in the direction of the path that stretched the length of the park. "I would not hold anger against William. You startled him, and understandably so." Optimus told him as they started to walk. "It's not every day we are approached about such a matter, young one. But it is not every day a matter such as this gets my attention, either."

"Well, duh. You're a busy mech." Shane shrugged. "I figure you're here because unlike Lennox, you're not gonna write me off as crazy... And I swear; I'm not. And I'm not here to cause trouble, either. So if I am, I can just go. You'll never hear from me again."

Optimus nodded his head; the boy was indeed mature. The fact he was aware of how precious time was said that enough. "Very well. I'd like to begin by asking you a few questions of my own, if you don't mind." Shane shook his head. "First of all, one I know that only Ironhide, Ratchet, and few precious others know the answer to. Before the war; Ironhide and I met. Where-"

"Youth Sector B4 of Kaon." Shane replied before Optimus could even complete his question. "You'd just been taken off the streets. And Ironhide... Uh... Ironhide was a little older than you. You didn't like him back then; he was kind of a bully. You guys weren't even really friends until you started school. That's when you met him the second time. So I think it's a trick question? You went to school together too... After you were adopted."

Now it was Optimus's turn to be stunned. The boy had said it all without even catching a breath. Without even pausing to think about it. Though he had had his attention before, it was further gained now.

"I didn't know it was you at first." Shane brought up, pulling him from his thoughts. "Because you were called Orion Pax. I don't think you ever knew you were a Prime back then. Not until Sentinel adopted you... After he found out about you too. He was your uncle, right?"

Optimus turned to the boy. Orion Pax? Where had he heard that name? Sentinel had renamed him Optimus the moment he'd been adopted. And the Prime surname itself had come later. Few people knew his name before then, mostly friends from the youth sector (among them Ratchet and Prowl). And of course, his sparkmate, Elita. But that name... To hear a young boy speak the name his caretaker gave him before he took to the streets. A name that had been sealed in a file along with his creation records, in order to hide the fact that he was indeed, biologically the child of a Prime, and therefore the youngling of one, from any enemy.

"That... Is a name very few know. The only Decepticon to even know was my own brother." Optimus paused a moment, then turned his head to the boy, stopping him with a hand on his shoulder. "I can see through my scans you are human. And thus, I am perplexed how this information came to you. Therefore, I ask you look me in the eyes and tell me if the reasoning you gave William is the honest truth."

Shane felt intimidated at that, even if it was all true. The wise leader looked him in the eyes, and Shane simply did the same. After a moment; he finally spoke up. "I swear, sir. I know this because I've seen all of it. Not because... Not because I'm a Decepticon or something." His voice grew timid. "Does this mean I'm in trouble? I mean, I was just looking for help, that's all. Maybe someone who could figure it out. So I thought about you guys, and..."

Optimus placed another hand on his other shoulder. Then looked down at Shane. "What time are you expected to be back with your aunt and uncle?"

"Not until late. Probably dinnertime." Shane lied.

Optimus nodded, then turned him around. "Good, because I think we should further discuss this somewhere safer. I believe you. Your honesty is very clear. But it is not me believing you that you should be worried about. It's if our enemies do..."

Shane gulped silently; he hadn't thought of that.

...

Sideswipe had nearly sprung from his seat next to his brother in the rec room at the news. For his part, Sunstreaker didn't seem as interested, to the point of snickering at his reaction. But the silver twin couldn't believe his audio receptors. They had brought that kid, Shane, to base? Since when did a twelve year old have any business being anywhere near their base?

"Sides, take a deep vent. What business is it of ours if they brought some young squishy to base?" Sunstreaker piped up from beside his brother.

Sideswipe sighed, turning to his brother as he followed him out. Of course, Sunstreaker would question him even though he was his brother. "Because, I don't trust him! The kid shows up out of nowhere three times. Will comes back in a tizzy from seeing him. And now... Now he's on base of all things?"

Suntreaker shrugged. Of course; he was as uninterested in the affairs of the humans as ever. "Who knows? I don't think Prime would bring a dangerous kid to base though. If he did it'd be a crack up. But he's not clueless, Sides. Calm down."

"Kind of ironic of you to tell me to calm down, Sunny."

"Don't call me that!"

They didn't even need to turn the corner for Sideswipe to know it wasn't a joke. Shane's voice carried over around the corner. Sure enough, as they turned, he could see Optimus walking alongside him. Will, to his surprise, was nowhere to be found.

"Yeah, they really are just... Dreams," Shane was saying. "I used to sometimes have flashbacks or stuff... But I've gotten better."

"How much have you seen?"

"I don't know, exactly. They don't happen in order. Sometimes he's a grown up. Sometimes he's my age..." Shane explained.

Sideswipe watched him calmly. Why was the Prime being so gentle? Well, duh, he was a twelve year old. But he was also talking to him about something unusual. Dreams? What the pit did that have to do with anything? "Hey Prime. I see you've met my resident stalker." Sideswipe commented, rolling up to them. "What's the kid doing here?"

Shane met Sideswipe's gaze with slightly narrowed eyes. Great, apparently he was going to have to put up with him already. His gaze turned to the nearly identical golden mech walking up beside him. He knew Sunstreaker despite the fact he now had a more Earth-based form. And though he was slimmer, given he was a Lamborghini rather than a Corvette, it was easy to tell it was Sideswipe's twin anyway, despite the fins on his head that set him apart easily.

Optimus's voice soon pulled him from his thoughts. "The reason he is here will be revealed soon, after it has been discussed among NEST leadership. Until then, we can't—"

Shane interrupted Optimus without thinking. "They have a right to know. They were Ironhide's... Prot... Prot..." He struggled with the word.

"Proteges?" Sunstreaker spoke up. "Why is the human bringing up Ironhide?"

Sunstreaker had taken the words right out of Sideswipe's mouth, honestly. What in the world did Ironhide have to do with this kid? He was too young to even really know of him! Yet Optimus didn't correct him; he only stared at him, seemingly deep in thought. "I must agree with you there, Shane. It is probably... For the best." He nodded before looking between the twins. "I ask the two of you be in the debriefing room in forty minutes. We'll begin the briefing then if you truly desire to know why he is here."

Sideswipe grunted. Of course Optimus would make them wait. For that, he hoped it would at least be worth the wait. A thought which he went over as the pair went on their way.

"Alright, NOW I'm as confused as you are. That kid was twelve human years. That's the same amount of time Ironhide's been offline, isn't it?" Sunstreaker spoke up.

"I don't know. But I knew there was something off about the kid." Sideswipe pondered. "Maybe not bad like I initially thought. But him having something to do with Ironhide... That's strange, I don't even know what to think anymore." If it wasn't bad though, what would it be? What did it have to do with Ironhide? Ironhide... He felt his spark drop a little at the thought of him. But he wasn't sure what this meant, either. Nor was he sure he wanted to know.

"Sides, I say it again, calm down. I can feel your spark practically leaping out of its chamber, for Primus sake."

Sideswipe shook his head, shooting a glare his brother's way. "I just have a bad feeling about this. Excuse me, Sunshine."

"I swear to Primus, if you call me that again—brother or not—I'll tear you apart."

Sideswipe merely rolled his eyes before making his way towards the debriefing room. He was going to be the first one there, like it or not.

...

Shane felt awkward sitting there among the leaders of NEST, Autobot and human alike. But nothing compared to the look of pure shock that both Sideswipe and Sunstreaker gave. Optimus himself had dropped the ball on what, exactly, they were all here about. Now, all attention had gone from him to Shane. The boy lowered his head, and tried to look like he was off in his own little world.

"That's completely outrageous! He's a human!" Sunstreaker was the first to speak up, his voice tight and shocked. "How the pit would he have Ironhide's memories!? This is ludicrous!"

Shane's eyes shot up to look at the golden mech. From what he knew of him, he wasn't too shocked by his reaction. Sideswipe on the other hand, he was surprised by. The mech hadn't said a word; in fact, after his initial shock he'd avoided looking at him at all.

"I know that the situation is unusual... But Shane has said things to both William and I that no one but Ironhide, and perhaps a few others, should know." Optimus spoke up; looking at Shane. "I personally, believe what he is saying to be true."

Charlotte Mearing, their adviser to the government, spoke up next. Pushing her glasses up her nose slightly, she looked just as skeptical. "So what are you saying? Do you believe he is some sort of reincarnation? Even if it is possible in your culture, why him? Why a human?"

Ratchet, who was also in the meeting, shook his head. His optics turned to look at Mearing as he frowned. "This is not something that has happened in the past. This is as strange and new to us as it is to you." Ratchet told them all calmly. "I'm not even sure we can give Shane the answers he seeks. But with some study of his anatomy... Probably months of it, we might have some form of theories."

Shane's eyes shot up at that: study? Months? "Whoa, whoa, whoa! I don't wanna get probed, man!"

There was laughter from Ratchet at that, like Shane had said something hilarious. "I suppose you might think that. Given Ironhide was never around for studies of a deeper nature." Shane shook his head. "I'm not going to probe you, youngling. I'm speaking of simply taking blood samples. Deep body scans. Even generally studying your behavior in a controlled environment."

"A controlled environment?" Sideswipe spoke up. "You want to study him here?"

Optimus nodded in agreement there, his optics meeting Sideswipe's. Then he turned to address the humans. "Despite his... dreams, Shane does not seem to be a copy of Ironhide. He is his own person. But if a Decepticon got wind of these... memories—" Optimus gave a deep sigh. "There is no telling if they may see it that way. They would see Shane as a vulnerable means of revenge. Ironhide made many enemies, after all."

Shane... had really never thought about it that way. But staying at base meant more lying, which he didn't like. But he knew there was no way around it now. Of course, he had friends that could lie and say they were his parents, at least. But it still felt wrong. "Well, my parents may not like it because I'll miss more school. I only convinced them to let me come to my aunt and uncle's place for a week after begging for a break." He explained.

Truth was, he wasn't honestly sure he wanted to have them "convince" his parents. He wanted to find his family, that's what he'd set out to do in the first place. This? This was supposed to be secondary. Then again, how weird would it look if he didn't now? Facing NEST leadership like this? Shane sighed; he supposed this was also a good option, really. At least for a few more months, he'd have shelter, warmth...

"But you guys could probably talk them into this." Shane replied. "If we do this anyway."

Again Sideswipe didn't speak, at least not initially. But after a moment, his thoughts got the better of him. He didn't want to be here right now, he didn't want to discuss this. He didn't care who, or what the boy was anymore. It felt like he was making a mockery of the memory of someone he loved dearly. "Do whatever you want; I don't want a part of it." He spoke up, standing. "But if this kid is lying, I'll offline him myself."

Sunstreaker didn't move, clearly wanting some say in this. But before anyone could say anything, Sideswipe was rolling out of the room without another word.

"Forgive him, Shane. You must understand, Sideswipe and Ironhide were truly close. He has taken his death the hardest of all of us." Ratchet noted.

"Forgive him!? Sides has every right to be freaked out! We both do!" Sunstreaker replied, now standing up himself. "How do we know this kid isn't crazy!? Maybe he's not a 'Con. But maybe one of them put him up to this! The fact you all are jumping on this train is nuts! Prowl, tell them!" He turned to the second-in-command for emphasis.

Prowl looked up for the first time since the conversation had started. All logic seemed to put him to the point of nearly glitching. And yet, he trusted Optimus, Ratchet, and Will's judgement on the matter as well. "I will stick by the Prime's decision on the matter. As well as that of Ms. Mearing." Prowl replied. "If Optimus trusts the boy, I will put my trust in him until such time as I see reason not to."

Suntreaker threw up his hands in defeat, clearly annoyed himself. His optics went to Mearing, who had been mostly quiet. She sighed quietly; put her glasses down and then spoke up. "Well it's not like there's much of a choice. If I don't let you examine him, we let him out there; and we risk a child being hurt or worse in Decepticon hands. I could send him home with Autobot protection. But in this case, that would draw more attention than we want." She explained. "How soon can you get into contact with your parents, Mr...?"

"Lambert, Shane Lambert." Shane replied, giving his friend's name. "And I can call them if you'll give me a phone. And a few minutes."

Mearing took a deep breath. She wasn't happy; anyone could see that. The woman was not going to like having a civilian on-base no matter who they were. But she hadn't lied; they were in a tough spot. "General Lennox, get the boy a phone. You'll be handling talking and getting consent while I handle the paperwork." Mearing explained. "And Mr. Lambert? If I find out you've said a word about what you see here outside of this base? Twelve or not, you'll do time for treason."

Shane gulped, but nodded his head as they called an end to the meeting. He watched as Sunstreaker gave him a sharp glare before storming away. What had he gotten himself into now?

...

Shane felt horrible, asking his friends to lie for him. But they'd done it. Luckily, Shane Lambert's older brother and sister were at home at the time. So NEST spoke to someone from the household, even if they didn't know they weren't talking to the parents. They and Will seemed to talk for hours, but once they were done, Will had bought his story. They'd made quick plans for Shane to move into NEST in three days time. Enough time for him to spend some time with his aunt and uncle before they left. And enough time for Shane and his parents to explain what was going on to them.

Of course, Shane let them drop him off at the Lambert house. But he made it a point to be waving them off when they left, rather than go inside. No, he'd figured that it would take ten minutes to get here from his shelter. So he just needed to plan to be here when they arrived. Once he'd waited long enough, he walked back to the building. It was empty, with no sign of Corkscrew that night, at least.

He wished that weren't the case, because it left him alone with his thoughts.

He'd just lied to several people. Autobots, a military general, and a government official. It made his heart beat out of his chest as he worried what would happen if he got caught. No, no, he wouldn't be caught. He'd make sure he did everything alright, that no one would suspect a thing. He laid down beside the orb that gave off heat again, resting his head against his backpack.

He hated to lie to people but he knew there was no turning back now. He was just in too deep. And what's more, he could find answers. At long last, he might have a shot at finding out what was happening to him. Taking a deep breath; he curled into a ball. He hoped it would be worth it. Because the longer he stayed there, like he was going to now... The longer he had to wait to ever find his family.

And then he thought of Sideswipe. He used to be so annoyed at him, but now he felt BAD. He must have taken the death of Ironhide hard, he figured. But he had honestly never considered just how bad he had taken it until today. He made a mental note to apologize at some point, if for nothing else than bringing up some hard memories that he clearly had not wanted to face. Even if the mech didn't listen, at least it would make him fee better.

But these were thoughts for a later date. For now, he needed to sleep, and think things over. And for once, he hoped his dreams wouldn't take him to the life of Ironhide. No. Right now, all he hoped for was to get his mind off of it for now.

...

A/N: For those wondering why there has only been one Ironhide flashback. I just want to say this. There will be more, but I prefer to have it feel more organic, just to clarify. So it will happen once the right moment comes. Anyway, hope you're enjoying the fic still everyone!


	5. A Start

**CHAPTER 5  
A Start**

Shane was surprised when Corkscrew came back. It was the night before he was set to move into NEST. He hadn't slept a wink yet, given how nervous he was. So the abrupt sound of footsteps made him quickly shoot to his feet. Of course, before long he could see the dark blue mech; he sighed in relief. "Hey, Corkscrew, right?"

The mech spun around in surprise at the small voice. Shane went on. "You're back so soon? That's good. I was wondering if I would be able to give your orb back to you... I'm leaving tomorrow, so—"

Corkscrew smirked, remembering the boy now. It had taken a moment to recall where his heat-giving orb was, but now it hit him. "Oh, hey—Shane, wasn't it? Wow; leaving already, huh? What happened? Cops find you?"

Shane didn't know how to answer that. Optimus had warned him not to tell any strange mechs where he was going, since there was no telling who might do what with the information. He bit his lip, avoiding Corkscrew's optics. "Not exactly. I got an offer of some shelter for a while. I mean, I don't know how it'll go. But it's a soft bed to sleep in." He shrugged his shoulders.

Corkscrew nodded his head; though he could tell the boy was hiding something. It didn't matter to him though, this wasn't someone who meant anything. It was just a boy that he had become friendly with. "Well, it's certainly a better option than sleeping in the cold. Why aren't you there now? I'd think you'd want to start ASAP."

Shane had to think fast. "I wanted to make sure I got this back to you first." He nodded to the orb near his usual resting place. "I guess I won't be needing it, so it's all yours again."

Corkscrew shrugged his shoulders. Feeling the coolness in the air, he knew that taking it now would destroy the purpose. The Decepticon shook his head in response, and then inclined his head. "Just leave it here after you leave. I'll pick it up. You're going to freeze again without it. Besides, I can leave it for one more night. I'm coming back tomorrow for some more supplies as is."

Shane nodded. But at the same time he felt a little... Nervous. Like he was trusting the mech a little too easily. Especially considering the fact that he didn't know much about him at all. "Alright, thanks. I guess I could still use it for one more night." He leaned against a wall quietly. "I'm kinda nervous… I almost don't want to leave at all. I don't know... I'm worried."

"Why? Where do you even come from?" Corkscrew asked.

Shane almost said where he came from. But then again, that could expose him if this mech wasn't someone who was trustworthy. "That's between me and me. But let's just say... I'm kinda tired of not feeling like I have a home. And moving again won't help." He admitted.

"You think this home could be a good one?"

Shane chewed his lip. He couldn't think that way. No, he was too determined to find his family. This was just a detour on the way to that happy ending. And for some reason or another, that really did bother him... Somewhere deep down. He took a deep breath, and shook his head. "Nah, I've got other places to be after this one. But I hope it's almost the end at least."

Corkscrew cocked his head. "You can only be the judge of that, kid. So the way I see it, you should probably figure it out going in. I don't think anyone's gonna stop you from trying to find a permanent home, eh?"

Shane mulled that over for a minute, but shook his head again. That would mean admitting to lying. That would mean probably being shuffled back to a group home. And frankly, he didn't plan to get close enough to anyone for them to rescue him from that place. "You wouldn't understand. I don't think most people would. It's just... Not gonna happen." He managed. "I have people waiting for me... I know I do."

Corkscrew might have questioned how he "knew". But then again, it wasn't his business. And it was already a bad idea for a Decepticon to be talking much to a human. "Suit yourself, kid. But if I were twelve, and alone? I'd take whatever home I could get."

Shane frowned. He knew it was true. Most kids his age had a hard time getting adopted. But he wasn't going to be adopted, he wasn't looking for that. He was going to find his family... "I have a family waiting for me."

"I hope you do, kid. I know what it's like to grow up without one." Corkscrew collected the last of his supplies. "And take it from me, it's not fun. It's difficult. And you're going to have a pit of a time growing up without one. Now I gotta go. Just leave the orb here; I'll collect it tomorrow."

Shane nodded his head. "I guess this is goodbye. It was, uh, nice talking to you."

"Yeah, take it easy kid. And think about what I said."

As the mech took his leave, Shane did just that. He wasn't sure what to think about what he'd just said. He didn't have to worry about growing up without a family, right? Shane was going to find them and they were going to be happy...

Weren't they?

...

Shane was surprised to be escorted by Autobots when they drove him to base the next day. Of course, there had been questioning as to why his aunt and uncle were not seeing him off. But Shane had politely explained they were at work, and that he'd said goodbye before going. He wasn't totally sure, by the look on his face, that the agent believed him. But it didn't matter to Shane, since the man didn't question it as he drove them back to base.

The first place the boy was brought was his new room. He wasn't surprised when he realized he was staying in the med bay with Ratchet. After all, the medic wanted to monitor him, so it seemed pretty logical. Will brought him towards a hidden second bedroom (much like Ratchet's own berthroom inside it) in the med bay, where they'd set up a bed, a nightstand (and lamp), dressers, and desk. Enough for Shane to be comfortable, and feel at home. Shane practically leapt onto the bed first thing, but stopped himself. Even so, as he felt it, it was probably one of the softest beds he'd ever felt.

Ratchet watched them from the doorway as Will opened his mouth to speak. However, as if knowing he had to get a few words in first, the medic interrupted. "A few rules for my med bay. I am letting you stay here of my own free will. This means I don't want you taking advantage of this. No pranks, no loud music, and most importantly, do not interrupt me when I'm working." The medic spoke. "You're free to come and go as you please. But do check with me before you leave so that I know where you're going. You're going to be partially my responsibility while you're here."

Shane gulped. This mech seemed to follow a lot of rules. Was he really going to be able to share a living space with him? A part of him felt like he was probably going to struggle in that sense. "I guess I can handle that. But then again, I don't really have a choice, right?" He chuckled nervously as the two gave him a look. "Uh, I mean, sure thing, Mr. Ratchet. Thanks for letting me stay with you."

"That's more like it. Listen kid, respect Ratchet, and he'll respect you." Will put a hand on his shoulder, but still flustered, Shane shrugged it off. "Look, I said I was sorry about what happened. I overreacted; but you do know that we have to get along too, right? I'm the boss around here, so a little respect will go a long way."

Shane sighed; he wasn't big on trusting people once they'd lost his trust. But then again, Will was trying to be friendly, and what's more, he was right. He had to treat the general with respect or he could get kicked out. "Sorry, you're right... I guess we can start with a clean slate, if that's okay?"

"Deal. Now go ahead, get set up. And get to know Ratchet a bit... Or again. Whatever it is."

With that, and to Shane's utter shock, Will turned to leave. He hadn't expected to be left with an Autobot so quickly. But he guessed that Ratchet probably already had plans to start running tests on him. He looked at Ratchet nervously, but the medic made a point to try and smile. "We can take a small blood sample to start out when you're ready. There's no need to do anything else today. After all, you're just getting used to these new surroundings."

Shane was surprised that Ratchet was being so nice to him. But then again, he supposed the medic might have a soft spot for kids. "Alright, yeah, I guess. I don't have much to unpack since I was on vacation." He told him, keeping up his story. "Mind if I have a few minutes alone though? I, uh... Just need a moment to myself."

Ratchet nodded his head. "Very well, come out when you're ready."

When Ratchet left, Shane let out a deep sigh. This was it, he was here, this was happening. And in a way he still felt that tightness in his gut that he was lying. But he also felt a great deal of excitement. The answers he could get there that would help him when he got to his biological parents. The fact he could dream what he did and no longer be wondering... That was, as long as he did get answers.

After he'd unpacked his clothes and thrown them into a drawer, he decided to see Ratchet. As usual, like most doctors, he'd informed him that the blood taking would sting a "little". A gross understatement, as the device that he used wasn't a human one. He didn't exactly feel like his arm was falling off, but he'd be lying if he didn't say it hurt. "Ow! I thought you said that would hurt a little! I feel like my arm is on fire!" Shane whined.

Ratchet raised an optic ridge at him, examining his vial. He definitely hadn't been expecting the boy to have a mouth. "I'll have you know, it hurts more, but it gets more results! Of course, it also takes longer to process but trust me if you want answers... A couple of these is very little to ask for!" He snarked back. "Now that that's done, I have nothing more for you to do today."

Shane blinked, so now what? That was it? He crossed his arms. "Really? What do I do for fun on a military base in the meantime?"

Ratchet snorted, turning to him. "Shane, I'm not your babysitter. I have a job to do outside of studying you constantly—beyond the times I actually will need to watch your behavior for study reasons. When I don't need you, you'll have to make your own entertainment."

His own entertainment? Shane already had a few ideas there. Most of which could, and probably would, land him in trouble. But that was nothing new for him, he was a bit of a troublemaker at the group home. He might have mentioned his arm, but the pain, thankfully, was already subsiding. "Alright, I can work with that." Shane finally spoke up. "Anywhere I can't go?"

Ratchet looked thoughtful for a moment. "I'd ask the humans about that. There's certain things you can't see given you're a human civilian on-base. But I wouldn't know, since as an Auobot, I'm given clearance of most of it."

Shane gave a two-fingered salute at Ratchet. "Sounds like a plan, doc. Don't wait up."

Ratchet watched as the human made his way out of the med bay. He certainly hoped, for his sake, that the boy wasn't a troublemaker. But if he was, well, it would be a long few months.

...

Ultimately, Shane decided not to play any pranks. Rather, he strode through the base and got accustomed to the main hangar. It was huge, and at first glance, he felt he might be able to get lost in there alone. But he mostly focused on staying out of everybody's way. A fact which, ultimately, resulted in his own boredom.

After some time had passed, he finally found something to "entertain" himself. Namely, a comic sitting on the ground. It was Spider-Man, one of his favorites. A fact which almost made him want to find the owner of it. He figured if he found out who read comics like this, he might actually have a first friend on base. And yet, they'd want it back, which meant more boredom.

He carefully flipped through the pages, taking it all in. He was so entranced that he barely even noticed someone speaking to him. That is, until the sound of rolling got his attention. "Hey! There's my comic book! Thanks for finding it—Aw slag, it's you!"

Shane turned his head, his smile faltering. Of course it was Sideswipe, because it couldn't be someone who didn't dislike him already. He looked the mech up and down. "You? Read comics? I thought you were too tough for that."

Sideswipe put his hands on his hips with a snort. "No one's too tough for lots of action and a fun story."

After a moment, a man, clearly his holoform, appeared right in front of Shane. Shane examined the image—a red-headed, soft-faced, fierce-looking man in his late twenties. After a moment, he held his hand out.

"Oh come on, I was just reading it!" The pre-teen moaned. "I haven't gotten a chance to pick up the new issue. I had to see if he manages to beat The Lizard."

"He actually doesn't, but his friend... Wait, you read comics?"

"You kidding? I used to have a huge collection. Everything from Hulk to Guardians of the Galaxy. DC's cool too, but I only really like Green Lantern, Harley Quinn, and The Flash there." Shane shrugged as he noticed the look of surprise on Sideswipe's face. "What? Comics are cool."

Sideswipe paused as Shane begrudgingly handed over the comic. His blue optics lowered to look at the human, taking in what he was saying. "Nothing... 'Hide just pretty much hated superheroes. He used to call them 'trivial' and 'dumb.'" He explained.

"Well I'm not Ironhide, am I? I just have his memories. That doesn't mean I'm his clone or something."

Sideswipe was silent. He hadn't looked at it that way. But it didn't exactly help his thoughts on the kid at all. He sighed, then shook his head. "I don't know really. I'm not even sure I totally believe your story at all, if I'm gonna be honest. It's not exactly a normal thing in either of our cultures."

"Well, there's talk of reincarnation in our culture... It's just about whether or not you believe it." Shane was silent for a moment. "Listen, I'm sorry for... Your loss. I know you may not believe me, but if it helps, Ironhide really cared about you. He loved you and Sunstreaker. And you were kinda one of his last thoughts."

There was a silence that was almost deafening from the front-liner. Was the boy trying to be nicer? The silver mech vented, looking at him with an unusual feeling. One that almost made him want to ignore everything strange that was going on. Unfortunately for Shane, however, one short apology wasn't going to cover it. "Yeah, well, if you were really sorry, you'd have just left well enough alone."

"I just wanted answers. I didn't mean to hurt anyone. Honest."

And there the boy went, sounding honest too. Great, he thought. He'd been ready to dislike the kid, but he liked comics and wasn't acting like he used to, either. "Yeah, well... Maybe I've been a little rough on you too. Not that I'm gonna just up and buddy-buddy with you either. I still don't exactly find the reason for your presence here WELCOME." He explained, with a grunt. "But... I suppose from one comic fan to another, I can't leave you hanging."

Shane was surprised when Sideswipe handed the comic back over. "Really? Are you sure?"

"I'll be coming by the med bay to collect it tomorrow. So have it done by then."

And with that, Sideswipe was off, leaving Shane standing there. Well, it wasn't really a friendship but it was a start.

...

A/N: Ah, and they're actually on okay terms finally! Hope you all enjoyed the chapter!


End file.
